Earth-7193
Earth-7193 is a reality where the Earth is defended by the Titans. History The Nova Corps The Nova Corps is a galactic police force that seeks to protect the galaxy from threats. However, since most lifeforms have yet to begin intergalactic space travel, the Nova Corps mostly works in secret, little more than a conspiracy theory to outsiders. The Ultraforce The Ultraforce is a form of energy created by Abin Sur, which allows the being that controls it to be able to enhance their physical capabilities and at the proper frequency, can actually allow the wielder to shapeshift. This was meant to promote unity among races, but it has been fought over as a weapon of mass destruction. Inhumans When the mysterious Ultraforce was contained within a bracelet, it was transorted by the Nova Corps to Earth to be dealt with by the Nova Corps stationed there. However, the tyrant Thanos had intercepted the starship and crashed it just outside of Chicago, Illinois. While Thanos was left in a life support system, he was forced to send individual drones after the Ultraforce, which was found by Garfield Morse, which the bracelet bond to, implanting the Ultraforce into his DNA, making him into the superhero Beast Boy. However, the impact of the starship released Ultraforce energy across the planet, granting random humans the power to be Inhumans. Inhabitants Titans Beast Boy (Earth-7193).jpg|Garfield Morse was going on summer vacation with his grandfather John and his adopted sister Megan when he saw a meteor. When he approached, the Ultraforce band attached itself to his hand, making him into the Ultraforce Conduit. Becoming a shapeshifter, he is now the Beast Boy Spider-Man (Earth-7193).jpg|Miles Morales is an Inhuman who was given several spider-like powers. Making himself a costume and web shooters, he calls himself Spider-Man. Wolverine (Earth-7193).jpg|Jaime Kinney is a girl who's entire family became Inhumans. But when her brother became a supervillain, she ran away and became the Wolverine Ms. Marvel (Earth-7193).jpg|Kamala Khan is a girl who becomes the inhuman hero Ms. Marvel Raven (Earth-7193).jpg|Rachel Roth is the daughter of the galactic conqueror Trigon, who has joined the Titans as Raven Robin (Earth-7193).jpg|Drake Grayson is a child prodigy and athlete who has chose to make himself a costume and calling himself Robin. Starfire (Earth-7193).jpg|Koriand'r is the princess of Tamaran, who says her name translates to Starfire Flash (Earth-7193).jpg|Jay Garrick is a teenager who was given the Inhuman power of super speed, becoming the Flash Supergirl (Earth-7193).jpg|Kara Zor-El is the kryptonian Supergirl Supporting Characters *Peter Parker *Harry Osborn *Gwen Stacy *Mary Jane Watson *John Morse *Megan Morse *Kitty Pryde *Carol Danvers *Mar-Vell *Jefferson Davis *Rio Morales *Yusuf Khan *Disha Khan *Barry Allen *Iris West *Wally West *Caitlin Snow *Cisco Ramone *Harrison Wells Villains *Carnage *Chameleon *Dr. Octopus *Electro *Green Goblin *Kraven *Lizard *Rhino *Sandman *Scorpion *Venom *Vulture *Dr. Light *Deathstroke *HIVE *Trigon *Blackfire *Terra *Juggernaut *Magneto *Mystique *Sabretooth *Silver Samurai *A.I.M. *Brood *MODOK *Moonstone *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Boomerang *Captain Cold *Heat Wave *Mirror Master *Weather Wizard *Zoom/Reverse-Flash Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95